Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the field of modified hulls, and more particularly to hulls raised to decrease water resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low-water resistance hulls are well known in the art. Typical low-water resistance hulls are structured to create air pockets beneath a water vessel. Typical low-water resistance hulls do not have a hull that rises toward the stem of said vessel and contains a central groove, in combination with a waterjet propulsion mechanism and front and side baffles for directing water surrounding said vessel.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,875,885, and 5,231,946, the prior art is replete with planing hulls combined with a propulsion system to lessen water resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,946, titled xe2x80x9cMonohull Fast Sealift Or Simi-Planing Monohull Shipxe2x80x9d, is an invention designed to plane across the waves, and contains waterjet propulsion jets, but the invention is distinguished from the present invention by the lack of a central groove under the hull in combination with waterjets propulsing water downward. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,885 titled xe2x80x9cGas Injection Propulsion System For Marine Vehiclesxe2x80x9d, is also an invention designed to move air beneath the hull, but the invention also lacks a central groove under the hull in combination with waterjets propulsing water downward.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a central groove under the hull in combination with waterjets propulsing water downward.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved water vessel utilizing waterjet propulsion and hull shape to create a hump lift whereby the bottom of the vessel""s hull rises toward the stem, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a water vessel utilizing waterjet propulsion and hull shape to create a hump lift whereby the bottom of the vessel""s hull rises toward the stern, as will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification. The present invention contains a divided hull with a groove underneath the central portion of the hull. A waterjet system pumps water from the front of the vessel downward into the groove underneath the center of the vessel. This produces lift and reduces the water friction against the water vessel. This also creates a wave or hump of water beneath the vessel, enabling the vessel to ride down the resulting wave. The size and shape of the water hump depends on the velocity and angle of the waterjets.
Baffles are preferably positioned at the front and sides of the water vessel to direct water away from the vessel, or towards the vessel, as needed to further the efficiency of the system. If the pump has insufficient water flow, the front baffles will direct water towards the pump intake area. Conversely, if the pump is receiving too much water volume, the baffles will direct water flow away from the forward pump. The baffles also are preferably used for further reducing the volume of water that the vessel is required to displace in traversing through the water. Bow baffles preferably also help to steer the vessel.